gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted Leg
Haunted Leg is the 2nd episode of Season 3 of Gilmore Girls. Synopsis A night at the fights, Rory has it out with Jess, and Lorelai goes a rhetorical round or two with Christopher. But Lorelai has another chance at swept-off-her-feet romance: Kirk asks her out on a date. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore Guest starring :David Sutcliffe as Christopher Hayden :Emily Bergl as Francie Jarvis :Dakin Matthews as Hanlin Charleston :Shelly Cole as Madeline Lynn :Teal Redmann as Louise Grant Trivia *The book that Jess is reading in the diner is "A Confederacy of Dunces" by John Kennedy Toole. *The title of the episode comes from a scene in which Lorelai complains about having a cold. She says everyone gets a cold and she wishes she could wake up and say "Hey everybody I've got Haunted Leg." Music :love is in the air | JOHN PAUL YOUNG : :surfin' bird | THE TRASHMEN : Photos 302.jpg Hauntedleg.png Gilmorisms MUSIC * Sister Sledge, "We Are Family" reference LITERATURE * A Confederacy of Dunces by John Kennedy Toole FILM *The Legend of Bagger Vance *The Godfather, reference to Clemenza *Freaky Friday *Shane POP CULTURE :Lorelai – And apparently a big Annie Oakley fan. :Michel – I am doing nothing. Ben, however, has dropped dead from laughter. :Lorelai – I'll join a local community theater and I'll drive you to soccer. It'll work for many years, until the FBI comes to get me, and by that time you're on your own. :Rory – I have something to tell you. :Lorelai – Is it about Vince Foster? :Lorelai – When I was in school Linda Lee was class treasurer and she could not keep her knees closed if they were magnetized. Hanes should have given her a endorsement deal. :Sookie – You don't dictate to an artist, you don't tell him what to do. I mean, no one ever walked up to Degas and said, "Hey, pal, easy with the dancers, enough already. Draw a nice fruit bowl once in a while, will ya?" :Lorelai – Rule number two – no pageboy haircuts. :Lorelai: – Saying yes to lunch with my mother is like saying "Sounds fun!" to a ride with Clemenza. :Francie – You're obviously the Meyer Lansky behind this organization. :Francie – I want you to go back to Margaret Thatcher and tell her to play ball...she'll make Jimmy Carter look like Martin Sheen. :Francie – Wise up, Goldilocks. :Rory – What are we, French skating judges? :Francie – This is politics. If you've got a problem, tell it to Noam Chomsky. :Emily – How is your Caesar salad dressing prepared? :Luke – I'd have to call Paul Newman and ask him. :Madeline – ...and every year people wind up with those VH1 "Before they were stars" pictures, and I for one would like to stop the humiliation. :Louise – Helmut Newton is my godfather. :Paris – You want the first stand I make to be a fashion choice? It would be my gays in the military. :Paris – But the next genius that comes up with a brilliant plan to put an Elizabeth Arden in the chemistry class can bite my ass. :Jess – Plus the two of you walking around the other day like some damn Andy Hardy movie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3